Happiness
by Heero-0102
Summary: Heero is finally happy. There are 3 reason why. What are they
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Gundam Wing, however I do own Ein, Wind, and Ashy  
  
Happiness  
  
'Telepathic talking'  
  
  
Ein Starz  
Mix breed   
Age- 19  
Hair- Violet with blue highlights   
Powers- Telepathic, mild telekinetic, wing, predicted, and energy weapons   
Gifts- Dagger, gun and sword.  
  
Hilde Scheiker   
Elf   
Age- 20  
Hair- Dark blue  
Eyes- Light green  
Powers- Telepathic, telekinetic, energy dagger, and unknown   
Gifts- Wings  
  
Quatre Winner  
Fairy/ Angel  
Age- 19  
Hair- Blond   
Eyes- Cobalt blue   
Powers- Empathic, telepathic, wings, and energy sword   
Gifts- with stand extreme heat and cold  
  
Heero Yuy   
Age- 20  
Hair- Moss green  
Eyes Cobalt blue  
Powers- Telepathic, wings, strength, energy weapons and with stand extreme heat and cold.  
Gifts- Telekinetic   
  
Wind  
Neko-tiger  
Age- 17  
Hair- Orange with black highlights   
Powers- can turn into a tiger or small cat  
Weapons- machete   
  
Ashy  
Dragoness   
Age-18  
Hair- Silver  
Powers- Heat from hands and can fly  
Weapons- Gun  
  
  
It has been one year after Endless Waltz   
Ein- So you want me to find these people.  
Duo- Yes  
Wufei- Do you think you will be able to do that?  
Ein- Do you think I can not pal?  
Trowa- Do not listen to him.  
Relena- He thought you were a guy and not.  
Dorothy- A girl.  
Ein- I get that a lot. Why do you want these people found and what make you think they want to be found?  
Relena- They are our friends and we want them to come to a party.   
Ein- I guess that is a good reason, never the less I can not take the job.  
Every one- What  
Duo- Why not  
The door to my office opens  
Quatre- I asked her not too.  
Duo- Why? Don't you want to see Heero and Hilde again?  
Quatre- Yes but on there terms.  
Ein- Here is the stuff you asked me to get.  
I hand Quatre a piece of paper.  
Quatre- Thank you Ein.  
Ein- Are you still coming to the wedding?  
Quatre- It is the only way I will see you in a dress.  
Ein- Most likely.  
Quatre- Then I will be there. See you then.  
Ein- Well I hate to tell you this but my office is know closed for the day.  
I push them all out of my office as the telephone rings. I pick the telephone up.  
Ein- Hello Heero  
Heero- Hi Ein. Are they gone?  
Ein- Not yet they are still out side my building talking with Quatre.  
Heero- Oh is he still coming?  
Ein- Yes why do you want him to come so much?  
Heero- no reason.  
Ein- Well I have to go.  
Two days later at Quatre's house.  
Quatre- The one thing I never learn how to do.  
Heero- Is tie a tie  
Quatre- I really wish you would stop that.  
Heero- Sorry, here let me do that.  
Heero ties Quatre's bow tie.  
In another part of the house.  
Ein- Tell me why I am doing this again.  
Hilde- You have been Heero and my best friend scene we were little and if it was not for you he would not of found his brother. 


	2. Happiness or Sadness

I do not own Gundam Wing, however I do own Ein, Wind, and Ashy  
  
  
Hilde- Stop fidgeting  
Ein- I am not fidgeting. I just do not want to wear a dress.  
Quatre- ' oh come on you two are you coming down or not. '  
Ein- ' shut up ' lets go they are waiting on us.  
Out side   
Duo- You see I told you if we folded Quatre, he would take us.  
Wufei- To a wedding.  
Trowa- Yeah Maxwell great plan, holy shit!  
Wufei- What is it?  
Trowa- Heero and Hilde.  
Duo- What where?  
Trowa- I think they are the ones getting married.  
Duo- No way those to have nothing in common.  
Trowa- Look for your self.  
Duo looks at what he sees and knows that what Trowa is saying is the truth he has just been betrayed by his best friend.  
Duo- Lets go  
Wufei- Are you going to be OK?  
Duo- Would you?  
Trowa- Duo  
Duo- Don't  
At the wedding  
Quatre- Ein is there some thing wrong?  
Ein- I think there is going to be trouble in the days to come.  
Quatre- Oh why is that?  
Ein- I for see.  
Quatre- Did you for see this?  
Ein- What?  
Quatre- Marry me.   
Ein- What  
Heero- He asked you to marry him. So what do you say?  
Ein- Yes.  
Quatre- You will.  
Hilde- Did you for see this.  
Ein- No not at all. So when should we do this?  
Heero & Hilde - Now.  
Ein- So this is why I had to wear a dress.  
Quatre- No you just look sexy in them.  
A cross town  
Relena- So you think you can find them.  
Ray- Sure can.  
Dorothy- At least you would try.  
Relena- Unlike Ein.  
Ray- So you know Ein. Tell me what are these people's names?  
Relena- They are Heero and Hilde. 


End file.
